Life and Love
by trek-elly
Summary: A collection of Drabbles: a peek at the life of Lizzy and Darcy. Please R&R!
1. Modern: The Labeller

**1. The Labeler**

_What on earth? _Fitzwillliam Darcy was uncertain whether to be frustrated or amused at the recent turn of events.

He had driven home after a day at the office, parked his (spanking new) car in the garage and walked up the few steps and stopped in front of the door, digging through his coat pocket trying to find his keys.

As he started to open the door, his palm felt the uncharacteristic scrape of…something plastic. Sparking his curiosity, he bent down to eye level of the doorknob. Lo and behold, there was 'Doorknob' freshly labeled.

_I don't believe it._

With each appearance of a new label, his groans became more pronounced. By the time he reached 'Fitzie's shoes' and 'Place on the table where Fitzie always places his keys' he was torn between repeatedly bashing his head against the wall or succumbing to the childish humour of the situation.

He found his wife in their walk-in closet.

"Lizzy," he called out to her.

"Yes, dear," she answered with a smirk, all the while labelling each article of clothing hanging on the racks.

"Remind me again who gave you that…_thing_," Darcy muttered under his breath.

"You did, darling," she answered sweetly, "after all; I do need to be more organized."

With a resounding thwack on his forehead, she cheerfully skipped out the room. He winced at adhesive detaching from his skin.

On a white label were the words: Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

----------------------------------------------------------P&P

A/N: Having read numerous drabble collections, I've decided to start one of my own.

This particular idea popped up in a manufacturing class I take where my teacher commented how life would be insane if the teachers got a hold of labelers. Havoc, enough said.

Enjoy! As always, reviews, questions, comments…anything is welcome

Trek-elly


	2. Modern: The White TShirt

Woops! Forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: I don't any of the characters from P&P, they all belong to Jane Austen. But I sure love to play with them 

Enjoy! 

**2. All Because of that One White T-Shirt**

"Lizzy, dear, do you like this one or this?" asked her husband as they stood in a clothing store attempting to purchase him additions to his wardrobe.

Lizzy stared. It was a white t-shirt and another white t-shirt.

"Aren't they...the same?" Her husband stared.

"No, no, of course not Lizzy: you see this one has the logo embroidered here, and this one has it down here. You also have to take in the factor of the thread count and place of production—"

"Which one cost less?"

"This one's $500 and the other is $600."

Her mouth dropped open and she gestured incoherently at her husband. Finally, she managed to string a sentence together and sputtered "don't you think it's a bit much to pay that much for a t-shirt?"

"Much? It's perfectly acceptable for this brand."

_I should have known_, though Lizzy as she gazed around the shop,_that by pulling me into this ridiculously high-end store, he would waste more of the family fortune buying ridiculously expensive items_.

"So, Lizzy?" her husband asked again, breaking her train of thought.

"Whatever."

"Which one, Lizzy," her husband asked once more. He was really beginning to sound like a child whining.

"Neither," she replied as she turned and grabbed him by the arm, making him drop both selections.

A shocked Darcy was dragged out of the store much to his wife's amusement to the said retailer. All the while, the sales-people were shooting the couple; the wife especially, dirty looks.

"Look at the price on this," Darcy breathed as he viewed the price tag of a white t-shirt his wife had shoved into his arms, "and it looks nearly the same as the one we looked at earlier."

"Exactly."

A month later, as Lady Catherine strutted around the pool deck, gazing contemptuously at the rest of the family BBQ attendees she saw her nephew's discarded shirt.

The label caught her attention, it wasn't familiar to her.

It wasn't what she expected: Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Armani, and the like. But it was that. _Walmart._

She fainted dead away.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that?

Remember, all questions, comments, reviews, suggestions are utterly welcome!

trek-elly�

�


	3. Modern: Rain

Here's a nice short one. Enjoy!

* * *

**3 Rain**

He asked and she said "no".

"Why?" he called to her as she fled the scene.

--

One year later they would meet again, under the same dreary sky and looming rain clouds. They stood silently, as she laid the flowers on the grave.

As it started to rain, they ran for shelter under a stone structure and leaned on the thick marble columns.

"Why," he asked again.

"It wasn't the right time, papa deserved a year."

_She had lost the first man she had ever loved._ He understood.

They kissed in this rainy scene. 

He asked again and this time she said "yes".

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for the supportive reviews I got back from the last two drabbles. It rained yesterday and it is quite overcast today too so this was something I wrote to cheer me up 

Love you all

trek-elly


	4. Modern: Ravings of a Drunkard

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these toys, they all belong to Jane Austen

* * *

**4. Ravings of a Drunkard**

Late that night, Fitzwilliam Darcy managed to stumble into his house and disrupted his cousin's reading time with as much dignity as a drunk could muster.

"Hey, Will," greeted his cousin, highly amused that his normally restrained cousin was so smashed.

"I love her."

"You what? Who?"

"I love her Richard, I love her!" Just about now, Darcy managed to collapse in an armchair opposite to his cousin and began the ranting and raving wisdom of a drunkard.

Meanwhile Georgiana was pacing the halls, talking on her cell to her co-worker.

"I'm sorry Liz, could you give me a second, I can't hear properly over the racket in my house."

She placed her thumb over the speaker and walked into the library. It slipped as she jumped at the sight of her intoxicated brother. She looked over at their cousin who shrugged in reply.

"I LOVE HER," Will continued to yell, "I LOVE MISS ELIZABETH BENNET."

A silence descended onto the room as Will collapsed back into his drunk misery and began child-like whimpers.

Back on the phone line came Liz's tentative voice: "Um Georgie, was that your brother just now?"

_She heard?_

"Yes ... yes it was."

_Liz ... Liz Bennet ... Elizabeth Bennet...Crap._

"Listen Liz, here's the situation."

Aweek later, Lizzy and Darcy sat at a bar.

"Listen Lizzy," he said, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

Will was astonished. "How?"

* * *

My humblest and deepest apologies everyone. School has been taking up my life 7-7 for weeks.

I'll post a couple more to make up for my procrastination )

Love you all!

trekelly


	5. Modern: Day at the Office

Disclaimer: Pride & Prejudice and all the rest belong to the almighty Jane Austen!

* * *

**5. Just Another Day in the Office**

As Fitzwilliam Darcy mindlessly made his way to his office, he backtracked as he caught sight of the secretary.

"Lizzy!" he exclaimed as she saw her sitting there.

"Ms. Bennet, if you please," she answered, smiling cheerfully up at him.

Later as she brought him his coffee, he took the opportunity to ask.

"Liz, where have you been all week? I've tried calling your cell, texting, IM—"

She chuckled softly. "I've been getting a job."

He smiled ruefully, "I was thinking about something higher up when I offered you a job."

"That would be cheating considering that absolutely ridiculous application process you have here."

"I just want them to be competent."

"So you're saying that I'm not by just offering me a place?" Darcy knew he had dug himself a hole, a big hole at that.

"No, dear," he said as he threw his hands up as a sign of surrender.

They smiled and returned to their respective jobs.

At the end of the day, he heard her talking to another employee.

"No thank you, Mr. Gordon," she said, "I have a very demanding boss."

In a confused tone, the male answered: "I never knew there were policies regarding relationships. Is the boss that strict?"

Darcy stepped into the conversation at that point. "Her fiancé is that strict," he answered the man as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They politely bid him a good evening as they walked hand in hand out of the office building.

Their up-tight boss had finally found love.

* * *

As always, please, please, please review and offer up any suggestions! :)

love you all

trek-elly

* * *


	6. Modern: Story Time

**6. Story Time**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Lizzie who dreamed of her prince.

_Prince, huh? Is that what you call your... enchanting self at that point in time? More like annoying, arrogant prick._

She had a loving daddy who spent a lot of time away, a loud and noisy mother and three ridiculous sisters.

_That's true enough._

One day there was a ball. The prince was invited by his friend whose sister was a bitc-... bit boring. The prince was very bored, annoyed and tired from his journey.

_HA! Jetlag... that's a new one._

A witch had cast a spell over the prince: everyone was very ugly to him. And so the prince was a terribly unmannered boy that night.

One day, on his quest, the prince encountered a young woman he had met at the ball. They entered the dragon's den together but parted separately because he had insulted her fighting abilities.

_Lady Catherine as a dragon – a very apt description._

The lady was prancing around the countryside with her playful aunt and uncle when they went to the prince's castle to rest. There they became good friends.

_We fell in love there._

Unfortunately, the lady's sister was a bad girl and got lost so the prince had to put on his armour and save the child.

When they met again, the lady and the prince fell deeply in love, got married and lived happily ever after.

"—and that is the story of your mommy," finished William Darcy with a flourish as he closed the leather-bound storybook.

Lizzy stepped out of the shadows to their surprise and stared at the book.

"Just what is this?"

"A storybook."

"I can see that... but about us?"

He shrugged. "I just called Charlie and he specially printed it for us."

She stared sceptically at the fancy leather binding and gold leaf lettering.

_Probably cost a fortune you rich bastard_.

* * *

Ooh. The school year has come and gone. Summertime.

I promise to write one a week?

love you all Trek-elly


	7. Regency: Love Solo

**7. Love Solo**

"Welcome," greeted Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper, as the middle-aged couple and a young lady entered the front hall.

Mr and Mrs. Gardiner and their niece Elizabeth Bennet were brought on a tour of the grand house and shown the popular rooms and displays that were open to all visitors.

They turned yet another corner in the long maze-like hallway and stood before a grand portrait of the young master.

"This," pronounced Mrs. Reynolds proudly, "is the young master, Mr. Darcy."

The couple turned to their niece out of curiosity and asked whether the portrait bore resemblance or not.

Lizzie found herself captivated by those eyes, perfectly rendered in the portrait. Her aunt's question and the housekeeper's comments fell on deaf ears as she nodded absentmindedly in reply.

She spoke aloud her thoughts. "Yes indeed, I daresay he is quite handsome."

Suddenly shaking off her ponderings, she noticed the group had left and went fleeing down the hallway in search of them.

_Music._ She heard a soft melody through a narrow crack of an open door -- entranced, she peered in.

With swaying movements, the bow was drawn across precisely, long fingers flying with technical virtuosity. Yes, this _was_ music; music from the heart, mind and soul, the melody burning itself into her consciousness.

It was only after they had married that he picked up that sleek instrument again.

"For you," he had said before launching into that haunting, distant melody.

He knew naught the name of the tune, but it was clear to her -- a _Love Solo._

Music that expresses fully what words cannot.


	8. Modern: Dangers of School

Disclaimer: these toys belong solely to Jane Austen and her creative genius.

* * *

**8. The Dangers of School**

"Beat it, Will, look at the commotion you're causing," grumbled Lizzy as the pair made their way across the open grass to a large brick building labelled on the map as Netherfield College.

Indeed, clusters of teenage girls were cast from their already exuberant state (from their newly acquired freedom) to another plane of existence at the sight of this one man. Yes, Fitzwilliam Darcy was pretty hot and tempting, even in her humble opinion, as if the puddle from the salivating happening all over campus was any proof.

"I told you to stay at home; you needn't waste money on cheap residences."

"It's my money, Will, and if I stayed at home, I wouldn't get any studying done. I applied to graduate school to learn more than how to please 'the almighty master of the house' namely you." Will grunted in response.

"Admit it, darling, you know I'm right."

--

"Hi, I'm Lizzy Bennet," Lizzy said for the umpteenth time at an introduction and socializing party the college was holding.

The girl smiled brightly, almost too brightly, and looked back towards a cluster of girls for support. "Hi, I'm Caroline," she responded. Giving yet another quick look at her friends, she nervously asked for the age of Lizzy's brother.

"Brother?" Lizzy repeated, confused. "I don't have a brother—"

"The man you were with while checking in... he's not your brother?"

Lizzy responded by lifting her hand and wiggling her ring finger that displayed a glistening arrangement of diamonds. "Sorry girls."

--

"So how was school?" Will asked when she went home for the weekend.

"I think you broke the hearts of half the female population."

(In truth, the Department of Statistics only noted a 40 increase of disruptive evening noises during that particular night.)

--P&P

A little tidbit for back to school! I promise to post more...

Review? Please?


	9. Modern: Braving the Crowds

Disclaimer: wooo! Go Jane Austen and her genius for creating these characters! Don't own them -- merely my toys.

Yay. Second piece in a week! Do you feel proud? (I certainly do ;P )

* * *

**9. Dangers of School 2: Braving the Crowds**

"Will, dear, could you pick up some supplies for me after your work today?" asked Lizzy over her cell phone to her darling hubby.

"As long as it's not certain feminine supplies..."

"Oh no, nothing of the sort, just a stop by at Staples or the closest office supplies store," she assured him, chuckling as she thought back to the incident involving the feminine hygiene aisle at Shoppers Drug Mart.

She could hear his sigh of relief and told him to call her when he got the store.

--

"Lizzy?" She could barely make out his voice from all the background chatter. She was clutching her book bag and balancing several textbooks while pressing her cell phone close to her ear trying to decipher the noise.

"Yes, Will?"

"I'm at the store."

"You're what?"

"I'm... at... the... store," he repeated slowly and loudly.

"Oh yeah, okay, give me a sec" she paused for a moment to look for her list. Meanwhile her husband tried to stand his ground from the crowds milling around him.

"Lizzy?" he asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I need a green binder, a red binder, a blue binder and a black binder with sizes 1", 0.5", 3" and 2" respectively. Then I need a 12" metal ruler, metric AND imperial with cork and a 6" clear plastic ruler. Then buy some more paper: lined and printer paper. Then pick up some pencil lead for drafting. Oh, and a good eraser. Did you get all that?"

"Wait, wait," cried her husband, who on the other end of the line was frantically scribbling her list down. "Could you repeat that again?"

Lizzy approached her classroom, almost late. "Sorry, Will, look I got to go. Just get the stuff okay? I'll see you tonight. Love you. Bye!" and hung up on her sorry husband.

Will looked at the scrawl in his hands and the aisles of chaos and sighed.

--

Will found his wife tapping her foot impatiently as he came out of the bathroom.

"Will," she began as she gestured to the products of his shopping expedition, "you know how I don't like to waste stuff—"

He knew where this was headed.

"—and I found a lot of what I needed in my old supplies –"

_No, please no!_

"—so I was thinking you could return most of this. You kept the receipt I hope?"

"Yes, dear," he answered. (The reader should note that Lizzy in all probability used her tactical advantage of 'puppy dog eyes' that are known to sway any opposition from Fitzwilliam Darcy.)

_Damnit._

--P&P

Don't you just love back to school shopping? Wish me luck on a new school year!

Review review! Please?


	10. Regency: Glow

Disclaimer: Whooppeee to Jane Austen and her creations. May we serve their cause well!

* * *

**10. Glow**

He sees her standing there on the balcony, the muslin of her day dress and tresses of flowing brown hair flapping gaily in the autumn wind.

She leans forward to take in the beautiful grounds of Pemberley. The setting sun sinks behind her, casting an ethereal glow about her.

_Ah, my goddess_, he whispers from his vantage point.

--p&P

Okay. Was that tidbit even worth your time? I was inspired by the title of an anime/manga "Ah My Goddess" and I just pictured a wonderful p&P scene. :)

And to all you reviewers! You set a record!

I came home after my first day at school (high school is such a pain) and was greeted by your wonderful comments.

Just a clarification for KitKat7290, I usually get plot bunnies at weird points during the days so there's not much thought behind ages and stuff... But I suppose that Lizzy could be in graduate school to make their ages closer for modern realism :P

I love you all! keep reading? I'm working on more supplements to the School Theme.

_P.S. to all those who are reading (hopefully still holding out hope) for my long ... long winded Past Connection, Future Bonds, I'm working on it! I promise!_


End file.
